Sólo un: Te Amo
by Cydalima
Summary: Yuki encuentra una carta que Shuichi le escribió, jamás pensó que el cantante se sintiera de esa manera, y mucho menos que él fuera el culpable del sufrimiento del vocalista de Bad Luck.


Mi primer fanfic de Gravitation que contiene lemon. Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Los comentarios se agradecen mucho ;D

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Gravitation_ es propiedad de Murakami Maki, _Kimi to Boku_ y _Sony Magazines_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**SÓLO UN "TE AMO"  
**

La puerta del estudio se abrió después de haber permanecido cerrada durante casi cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas. Un par de pies arrastraron un cuerpo somnoliento y ojeroso fuera de aquella habitación, dirigiéndole hasta la cocina desde la cual provenía una tenue luz. Yuki Eiri salía de su estudio, cansado por el trabajo, sí, pero sintiendose bastante complacido con su trabajo pues después de trabajar sin descanso durante los últimos meses al fin era libre, ya que había finalizado con una novela más.

Como era de esperarse, se sentía bastante satisfecho con su trabajo y estaba seguro de que sería bien recibido por el público y por los literatos que lo leyeran—porque no es que él fuera ególatra, claro que no, pero no por nada sus libros se vendían como pan caliente y recibía premios, nombraciones, y buenas críticas de vez en cuando—. Bostezó ligeramente mientras caminaba por el departamento hasta llegar a la cocina y abría el refrigerador, de donde sacó una cerveza. Bebió de ella ávidamente y en ese momento se percató de la pequeña nota que yacía sobre la barra: "Yuki, hay comida en el refrigerador, caliéntala y come algo antes de que te dé un coma etílico por tanta cerveza corriendo en tu organismo. Shuichi".

Yuki dejó la nota en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado, como si con ese gesto le restara importancia. Bebió todo el contenido de la lata de cerveza, pensando que sería mejor salir a algún restaurante cinco estrellas por esa noche y cenar algo preparado por algún cheff de élite en vez de quedarse en casa y cenar lo que su pequeño y molesto chico le había dejado listo, lo cual era necesario mencionar que no había preparado él —y Yuki agradecía a todos los dioses porque fuera así—. A pesar de ello, Yuki sigió la indicación de la nota y calentó la cena que había en el refrigerador.

Mientras comía un poco —y dicho sea de paso, también mientras se daba cuenta de lo mucho que su estómago parecía reclamar algo más consistente que un sándwich ocasional y un galón de cerveza—, pensó en Shuichi. Últimamente se habían visto poco, tal vez sólo para dormir y saciar una de sus necesidades más básicas y para las cuales no era suficiente la ayuda de una mano, al menos no la suya. Y ni hablar de lo poco que habían hablado; sólo lo necesario para saber sobre la vida diaria del otro sin entrar en muchos detalles. Yuki creía que era bastante afortunado que el molesto chico de cabello rosado estuviera ocupado con algunas cosas referentes a la grabación de un nuevo álbum de Bad Luck, pues eso le había facilitado a él las cosas en casa para trabajar como era debido en esa novela que en más de una ocasión le causó dolores de cabeza con alguna escena que no terminaba de escribir tal y como lo deseaba.

Después de comer un poco destapó otra lata de cerveza y caminó hasta la sala, decidido a ver la televisión por si había algún programa interesante, tal vez algún documental o una película de arte; algo que no tuviera relación uno de esos dramas extranjeros que a veces no tenían nada de sentido, uno de esos programas de concursos —que por alguna razón le aborrecían— o, por el amor de Dios, algo referente a algún idol del momento. Bastante era ya tener uno en casa.

Vislumbró el control sobre la elegante mesa de centro que había en su sala. Lo tomó y presionó el pequeño botón que encendía el televisor; cambió de canales un par de veces antes de caminar un poco hacia atrás y dejarse caer sin mucha gracia sobre el sofá. Al hacerlo escuchó un sonido extraño, como papel al arrugarse. Extrañado, dejó de hace zapping, dejando la televisión en un canal que, por lo pronto, presentaba el promocional de una marca nueva de jugos enriquecidos con vitaminas, y buscó en las orillas del sofá hasta que su mano sintió al objeto causante de dicho sonido.

Era un sobre. Bebió un trago más de cerveza y dejó la lata junto a él mientras examinaba el papel entre sus manos. Papel corriente de un color chillante, como el que se compra por montones en cualquier tienda de todo por cien yenes. Era obvio que aquello era una carta, y al girar el sobre pudo notar que el destinatario era él, mientras que el remitente... Yuki frunció el ceño. ¿Qué razón habría podido orillar a Shuichi a escribirle una carta cuando lo tenía en casa todos los días? Curioso por conocer una respuesta a su recién formulada interrogante, abrió el sobre con muy poca delicadeza y sacó la carta.

Apagó el televisor y se dedicó a leerla.

_Yuki,_

_Escribo esto mientras te veo dormir plácidamente, como cada noche que pasas a mi lado, de esa forma tan tuya en la que te pierdes durante tus ensoñaciones y no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor hasta que tu cuerpo te dice que es hora de despertar. Últimamente has estado muy ocupado con la novela, pasas todo el tiempo encerrado en el estudio, día y noche, trabajando en tu obra, enfocado en ella, y poder verte dormir de esta manera me hace bastante feliz y también me tranquiliza. A veces creo que te exiges demasiado con tu trabajo, pero te conozco y sé que esa es tu forma de ser._

_ Fue por eso que me sorprendí un poco cuando, hoy, al llegar de los estudios NG, tu me recibiste con un beso casi desesperado, aunque sé que tú jamás le darías semejante denominación. Quizá no debería sorprenderme, supongo que es algo bastante comprensible teniendo en cuenta que has permanecido encerrado por más de una semana y que la última vez que estuvimos juntos fue antes de aquello. Hicimos el amor por millonésima ocasión desde la primera vez. Como siempre, yo deliraba de placer y tuve múltiples orgasmos antes de que tu tuvieras el tuyo, viniéndote dentro mío. Jadeantes y sudorosos —y yo un tanto pegajoso, si he de admitirlo— nos miramos y yo culminé el acto con un "te amo, Yuki"._

_ Mas tu reacción fue la de siempre; me miraste con satisfacción, satisfacción de haber tenido una buena sesión de sexo, y me sonreíste levemente, con esa sonrisa con la que tu expresión luce ese algo que te hace parecer infinitamente superior a los demás. Saliste de mi interior y diste media vuelta, apenas murmurando un "buenas noches" y quedando dormido casi al instante._

_ Sé que esa es tu forma de demostrarme tu cariño —y también sé que has fruncido el ceño al leer eso último—, aunque puede que esté equivocado, no lo sé; a veces me equivoco con lo que pienso mucho más de lo que a mí mismo me gustaría. Yuki, la razón por la cual te escribo esta carta es porque aún después de todo este tiempo que llevamos viviendo juntos, como pareja, hay ocasiones en las que me sigo sintiendo como un completo extraño en tu vida. Pienso que no importa qué haga o qué diga, jamás podré oír palabras de amor dirigidas hacia mí salir de tus labios. Sólo un "te amo" bastaría. No dos, ni tres, ni siquiera algo tan irreal como un anillo de compromiso o una luna de miel; sólo esas dos palabras._

_ Yuki, ¿qué sientes por mi? ¿Cariño? ¿Afecto? ¿Amor? ¿Deseo? ¿Me consideras sólo un objeto meramente sexual? Sabes bien que si la respuesta a mi pregunta es eso último, no me importaría serlo, si así estoy a tu lado. Soy masoquista, mucho más de lo que debería ser considerado saludable, y no soportaría perderte, moriría si no estoy junto a ti. Pero ¿sabes?, a pesar de ello creo que quizá hasta un objeto, si es que eso es lo que crees que soy, tenga derecho a palabras cálidas alguna vez. _

_ Yuki, yo hago todo lo que está a mi alcance para demostrarte cuánto te amo, pero parece que para ti no es suficiente y es por eso que en este preciso momento es para mi un sueño algún día escucharte decir que me amas. No es reproche —aunque así lo parezca—, y mucho menos una forma de chantaje. Yo entiendo que quizá no estés preparado para decirlo, y no quiero obligarte a hacerlo. Quiero que cuando lo hagas sea porque realmente lo sientes, no porque te sientas con el deber de hacerlo o para levantarme la moral. No quiero que cuando me digas esas palabras sean una mentira. _

_ Pensarás que estoy loco, y ciertamente soy; soy lo que muchos llaman un loco enamorado, por muy cursi y propio de guión de película barata que pueda sonar. Y no te culpo por ello. Probablemente nunca leerás esto, pues no creo tener el valor necesario para darte esta carta y mucho menos para decirte todo esto de frente, pero si algún día lo haces, sólo espero que no te rías de mi forma para escribir y expresar mis sentimientos, como ya lo hiciste alguna vez y muy amablemente te dedicas a recordarme con cierta frecuencia._

_ Te amo, Yuki, y tú lo sabes. _

_ Siempre tuyo, Shuichi._

Yuki terminó de leer la carta. Había encendido un cigarro mientras pensaba en todo lo que Shuichi había escrito en ella. Cerró los ojos y liberó el humo de sus pulmones; hizo memoria y recordó lo sucedido hacía dos noches, cuando después de escuchar el "te amo, Yuki" proveniente de su pareja, se dio media vuelta y quedó dormido, en parte por el agotamiento de la acción, y también por el estrés acumulado con el trabajo. ¿Siempre se comportaba de esa manera? Sí, haciendo memoria él siempre se había comportado así. En verdad era un desgraciado. Un jodido hijo de puta.

Y darse cuenta de ello era extraño. No "darse cuenta" en el sentido de que nunca había notado su falta de tacto con los demás o la crudeza como decía las cosas, sino más bien en el sentido de que era la primera vez que notaba lo mucho que su forma tan simpática de ser parecía afectar a otra persona. Se sentía extraño y eso definitivamente no le gustaba. Se parecía tanto a alguna parte de alguna novela suya en la que el protagonista se da cuenta de lo mucho que hace sufrir a quien... a quien... a alguien como Shuichi, quien sufría por su forma de ser.

Y ahora además de la culpa, se sentía un completo imbécil por culpa de ese mocoso idiota.

* * *

Shuichi abrió la puerta del departamento después de pelearse un poco con las llaves, intentando descubrir, casi a base de tacto, cuál era la que abría la puerta. Estaba agotado, y esto se podía deducir fácilmente por su falta de entusiasmo al llegar a casa.

—Ya regresé, Yuki— dijo sin muchos ánimos para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Se frotó el hombro derecho en señal de cansancio y caminó por el departamento, dejando sus llaves en algún lugar al que no prestó mucha atención.

Dentro todo estaba parcialmente a oscuras, lo cual no le sorprendía del todo pues siempre parecía estar así en aquella casa las veces en las que Yuki se dedicaba a escribir como si no hubiera un mañana. Sabía que Yuki no contestaría por más que le llamase, así que salvo lo dicho al entrar no volvió a hacerlo. Caminó lentamente rumbo a la habitación que compartía con el novelista, con la intensión de dormirse lo antes posible pues el día siguiente sería tan o más cansado que ese y debía descansar lo más posible.

Mientras caminaba, su móvil comenzó a sonar dentro de su mochila, con una de las canciones de Nittle Grasper que podía considerar su favorita. O una de sus muchas favoritas. Buscó el objeto mientras el sonido de la canción se expandía por el oscuro pasillo y contestó en cuanto lo tuvo en su poder.

—¿Sí?

—_¡Shindou-san!_— se escuchó por el auricular. El grito casi le dejó sordo.

—Sa-Sakano-san. ¿sucede algo malo?— preguntó.

—_Shindou-san, necesito esas letras lo antes posible_— exclamó Sakano—. _¡La entrega del álbum es en dos semanas y aún no tienes nada!_

—L-Lo siento, Sakano-san —respondió Shuichi visibleente apenado—; prometo que las tendré cuanto antes. Sólo necesito descansar un poco y ya verá cómo escribo esas tres (¿eran tres?) canciones que faltan, ¡lo prometo!

—_¿De verdad?_— la voz de Sakano sonaba esperanzada.

—Sí, sí. Confíe en mí. ¿Cuándo le he decepcionado?— Sakano parecía estar a punto de responder algo—. Me pondré a trabajar en ello mañana temprano; con suerte termino de escribir algo y adaptamos alguna de las melodías de Suguru.

—_Entonces nos vemos luego, Shindou-san_— respondió Sakano después de unos segundos de silencio. Parecía notablemente más relajado que al incio de la llamada—. _Hasta mañana._

—_Sí. Hasta mañana. _

Colgó. Guardó el móvil nuevamente en su mochila y continuó caminando con flojera. Abrió la puerta de la habitación; Yuki estaba en la cama, cómodamente leyendo uno de los muchos libros que tenía en la casa, miró de reojo a Shuichi, quien, con su falta de ánimo se quitó los zapatos para después dejarse caer boca abajo sobre la cama.

—Estoy muerto— murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos.

Yuki siguió con su lectura durante un par de segundos más y después, sin levantar la mirada del libro, preguntó: —¿Un mal día?

Shuichi movió la cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para poder respirar, pero no abrió los ojos. La verdad era que no esperaba recibir una respuesta de parte de Yuki, y aunque le emocionaba no quería romper el momento con algún comentario o actitud que pudiera deagradar a Yuki.

—No realmente —respondió—, pero estoy muy cansado— Yuki detuvo su lectura. Se quitó las gafas y colocó ambos, el libro y éstas sobre la mesilla de noche sin que Shuichi se diera cuenta de ello—. Tengo que escribir unas canciones— agregó— se nos termina el tiempo y K. quiere que...

Shuichi detuvo su frase antes de terminarla al sentir cómo Yuki acariciaba su espalda sobre la ropa. Ahora sí no pudo evitarlo y abrió los ojos mientras sentía que su rostro se teñía de un suave color rosado; no era usual que Yuki se comportara de esa manera tan... delicada con él.

—¿Y-Yuki?— preguntó, dudoso.

—¿Realmente estás muy cansado?— respondió Yuki con su voz seductora, sabiendo que Shuichi caería rendido a sus pies.

—B-bueno, yo…

Yuki posó su índice sobre los labios de Shuichi, silenciándolo con ese sencillo acto. Shuichi obedeció sin chistar. Pronto, el vocalista de Bad Luck sintió cómo Yuki levantaba su camisa para hacer todo tipo de caricias en su espalda, recorriendo desde su cuello hasta su espalda baja, sintiendo cómo cada caricia brindaba un choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo.

Shuichi giró lentamente, quedando de frente a Yuki, quien en ese momento le brindaba una tierna mirada que le sorprendió demasiado. El novelista se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso que fácilmente podía destilar miel. ¿Es que algo andaba mal? ¿Qué significaba esa expresión en el rostro de su amante? ¿Y ese beso? Tragó en seco, sin responderle, esperando lo peor. ¿Y si Yuki quería deshacerse de él y esa era su despedida? ¿Y si algo malo le sucedía a Yuki y éste le quería decir todo? ¿Y si sus padres habían muerto y Yuki quería aligerar la pena? O peor aún, ¿y si Yuki tenía _algo_ y ahora era una especie de enfermo terminal y aquella era su despedida? ¿Y si...? ¿Y si...?

—Yuki, ¿todo está bien?— preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Seguramente rompería el encanto de lo que sucedía pero tenía un mal presentimiento—. ¿Yuki?— preguntó al no recibir respuesta. Sintió como si un peso enorme se posara sobre él—. Y-Yuki, sea lo que sea... ¿sabes que puedes decírmelo verdad? Me estás preocupando, tú nunca te comportas de esta manera y no es que me esté quejando pero no es normal que te comportes así— dijo rápidamente, su lengua trabándosele en el proceso—. B-Bueno, con esto no quiero decir que seas una especie de ogro que no tiene sentimientos y que...

Yuki se acercó a él una vez más, tanto que Shuichi sentía su respiración. Tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos y pasó su lengua por los labios del pelirrosa de manera muy provocativa, estremeciendo al cantante, quien se sonrojó una vez más. Tal vez sólo estaba siendo muy paranoico con respecto a lo que sucedía, pues ciertamente Yuki no parecía preocupado o alterado por algo. Viéndolo detenidamente sólo parecía... bueno, menos Yuki en el aspecto de la agresividad. La mirada intensa y las pupilas dilatadas debido al deseo seguían siendo las mismas de siempre.

—Hablas mucho— susurró Yuki, con la voz ronca debido al deseo. Shuichi se sintó estremecer—. No te imagines cosas raras; a veces te equivocas con lo que piensas mucho más de lo que deberías.

Shuichi estuvo a punto de decir algo más. Él conocía esas palabras dichas casi textualmente... Sin embargo Yuki no le dio tiempo de hablar. Unió sus labios en un beso que comenzó lentamente y terminó siendo algo casi salvaje que les acortaba la respiración y les hacía jadear y sentir cómo sus cuerpos se volvían cada vez más calientes. Shuichi no supo en qué momento sus ropas terminaron adornando el piso, simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos mientras Yuki acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel y repartía besos en diferentes lugares de su cuerpo, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sentía como si cada roce, por más insignificante que fuera, quemara su piel.

Durante un momento sus miradas se encontraron en lo que a Shuichi le pareció una eternidad. Le sonrió a Yuki y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, deteniendo las caricias que el novelista seguía repartiendo por su cuerpo. No dejó que Yuki reprochara, simplemente acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó, aprovechando la posición para girar en la cama e invertir los papeles que hasta ese momento habían desarrollado. Mientras se besaban, pasó sus piernas a los costados del cuerpo de Yuki, provocando que el contacto entre sus miembros fuera inevitable. Al sentir aquella dureza rozando contra su vientre dejó escapar un gemido que se ahogó en los labios del otro.

El aire se hizo necesario. Rompió el beso posó sus labios en el cuello de Yuki, mordiendo la suave piel del novelista y lamiendo aquellos lugares donde sus dientes dejaban una marca que quizá —muy probablemente más bien— enfadaría al su amante al día siguiente. Movió sus caderas un poco, provocando más roces entre su cuerpo y el de Yuki; después de unos segundos logró colar una de sus manos entre ambos cuerpos y con ésta sujetó ambas erecciones, juntas. Su cuerpo tembló mientras deslizaba su mano de arriba abajo por ambas, tanto como podía hacerlo teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su mano y, en especial, el del miembro de Yuki, quien no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie.

—T-te amo, Yuki— susurró entre jadeos. Yuki no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Volvió a besar a Shuichi y antes de que éste pudiera terminar en sus manos, lo recostó nuevamente en la cama, separando sus piernas con una delicadeza poco propia en él. No es que él fuera un monstruo, claro, pero usualmente no tenía esa clase de atenciones con las personas con quienes tenía sexo... aunque con Shuichi siempre había sido diferente.

Decidió no pensar más en ello en ese momento y sintiendo la mirada curiosa de Shuichi comenzó a masturbarle lentamente, de esa manera como sabía que lo volvería loco; y antes de que el movimiento en su mano cobrara demasiada velocidad, escuchó a Shuichi gemir lo suficientemente audible como para que su voz resonara ligeramente en las paredes de la habitación, la cual había comprobado en más de una ocasión que tenía una acústica preciosa. Yuki observó el rostro de Shuichi —sonrojado y con gotitas de sudor deslizándose por su frente— durante unos segundos antes de que el pequeño arqueara la espalda y se corriera en su mano, como era de esperarse.

Shuichi respiraba agitadamente. Abrió sus ojos, enfocando su mirada en el rostro casi inexpresivo del hombre al que amaba; no se preocupó por disculparse, ambos sabían que su resistencia al placer no era igual a la de Yuki y que su cuerpo no soportaba por periodos largos de tiempo, lo que se traducía en muchos deliciosos y placenteros orgasmos en una sola noche. Al menos así lo veía él, pues aunque Yuki no dijera nada sabía que éste consideraba gracioso que pese a la cantidad de veces que habían tenido sexo él continuara teniendo esa clase de reacciones propias de las primeras veces.

Al sentir cómo algo se deslizaba entre sus nalgas Shuichi se vio olbigado a salir de sus ensoñaciones. Se sonrojó al sentir uno de los dedos de Yuki colándose dentro de él sin dificultad; en aquella ocasión su propio semen había servido como lubricante. No es que lo necesitara, realmente, pero estar un poco dilatado antes de recibir el enorme miembro de Yuki dentro de él siempre era un alivio. Abrió sus piernas un poco más en un acto reflejo; cerró sus ojos cuando aquel dedo se convirtió en dos; al sentir que éstos salían de su cuerpo respiró profundamente, esperando lo siguiente.

—¡Dios!— exclamó al sentir que Yuki entraba en él, tan duro y grande como siempre. Después de unos segundos Yuki comenzó a moverse; los gemidos de Shuichi no se hicieron esperar, tampoco los de Yuki, quien a pesar de ser bastante más silencioso que él no dejaba de ser un humano y no reprimía por completo algunos sonidos involuntarios.

A medida que las embestidas de Yuki tomaban un ritmo más rápido, ambos jadeaban sin cesar, intercambiando húmedos besos ocasionales y miradas intensas hasta que Shuichi se vino por primera vez con un grito de placer que no se preocupó por silenciar un poco. Era cantante y le gustaba escuchar su voz, y aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido, sabía que a Yuki también.

Yuki no esperó a que Shuichi se relajara una vez más después de aquel orgasmo. Continuó con sus embestidas, quizá un poco más profundas que antes, hasta que logró hacer que el miembro del cantante volviera a endurecerse y que éste participara en la acción una vez más. Shuichi llevó una de sus manos a su propia erección, acariciándola al ritmo de las embestidas de Yuki quien, por su parte, no había dejado de ver las reacciones y expresiones del cantante.

Jamás había prestado demasiada atención a ello y debía admitir que Shuichi no sólo era bastante sensual, sino que también era bastante más lindo de lo que alguna vez hubiera pensado. La forma tan curiosa como sus cejas se curveaban debido al placer y cuando mordía su labio inferior ocasionalmente; el sube y baja de su pecho que indicaba su respiración agitada y los ojos entrecerrados... todo eso fue lo que notó por primera vez. Y entonces, motivado por un impulso extraño del cual no conocía su procedencia, susurró:

—Shuichi, tú eres mío.

—Tuyo— aseguró el pelirrosa abriendo sus ojos un poco más, sólo percibiendo la silueta del novelista.

Yuki sonrió un poco, sentía que pronto llegaría al tan esperado orgasmo y aunque le habría gustado alargar un poco más la situación, la verdad era que apreciar todos esos pequeños detalles con respecto a su amante le hacía querer estallar en su interior y enloquecerlo aún más. Shuichi, por su parte, continuó masturbándose hasta que sintió su piel erizase y su respiración pausarse otra vez. Yuki le embistió un poco más y el joven de cabello rosado se corrió nuevamente, manchando su abdomen con aquel líquido blanquecino.

Yuki continuó con sus movimientos un poco más, hasta que sintió que sus músculos se tensaban e incapaz de continuar con el mismo ritmo, se corrió dentro del cuerpo de Shuichi, escuchándole gemir al momento de llenarlo con su esencia. Sintiendo aún los efectos del quizá mejor orgasmo de su vida, se recostó sobre Shuichi, procurando no aplastarle o lastimarlo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Shuichi porque estaba demasiado agotado y conmocionado como para pronunciar palabra alguna, y Yuki porque divagaba en la carta que éste había escrito.

El novelista esperó un poco antes de salir del cuerpo de su pequeño amante, quien no perdió tiempo y se acurrucó en su pecho, buscando su calor; instintivamente, Yuki rodeó el cuerpo de Shuichi con sus brazos. No supo bien por qué lo había hecho pero ahora que se encontraba en esa posición debía admitir que no era del todo desagradable. El silencio se extendió por más tiempo del que Yuki imaginó, miró a Shuichi, quien ahora respiraba lentamente. Se había quedado dormido.

Yuki sonrió un poco y tras darle un beso de buenas noches, susurró:

—Te amo, Shuichi.

Cerró sus ojos, deseando haber podido decirle aquellas palabras a Shuichi cuando éste se encontraba despierto y recriminándose por no haberlo hecho. Suspiró pesadamente, no es que no estuviera listo para decirlas, porque lo había hecho y era algo que realmente sentía, pero había cosas que para él eran difíciles de decir... No pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormido.

Pasados unos minutos, Shuichi abrió los ojos y miró a Yuki dormir tranquilamente, esbozó una sonrisa y con un susurro inaudible dijo:

—Yo también te amo, Yuki— y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho para así, ir a la tierra de los sueños finalmente.

Sólo ese "te amo" le bastaba, nada más era necesario para hacerlo feliz.


End file.
